


I’m So Close to Calling You Traitor

by Noitratoxin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lilia appreciates many things, Lilia is a prima of the bolshoi, M/M, SO, Yuri got scolded by Yuuri, Yuuri is a danseur, also minako is a fan, and Mila just avoids confrontation, entirely different, he's jealous to many things, lel, like this is a different level to Victor, of cbloody fucking course he's a fan, so she could document things for instagram, thats why Victor is jealous again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: In which Yuuri is first and foremost a danseur before he was a figure skater and no matter how much Viktor would bitch about it later, Lilia Baranovskaya is GOD. Minako nods her approval. 
Viktor is jealous AF and cannot do anything about it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
(Sort of around ep 8?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired as I read How Could You Forget? (Surprise Surprise) by ScreamHoney and so a great massive shoutout to you who write the sassy Yuuri that owned the floor (ice)! So go read it!!
> 
> P.s: I put this under mature but it's only a teensy tiny bit, but I was paranoid.

\------------------------------

 

Yuuri is hardly a jealous person in general, he is greatly  _ passionate _ about many things (or the one person he calls coach), but jealousy is not his trait. Well,  _ was _ not his trait. Not until he found out Yuri was being trained by Lilia Baranovskaya. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri arrived in Russia for the Rostelecom Cup just recently and after settling at the hotel, Viktor insisted they go to his old skating rink to greet his old friends and coach. Yuuri was reluctant since he doesn’t know how well, or not, he will be welcomed and he can feel the start of his anxiety kicking in when they entered the door to the rink and having several people stare at him,  _ at them _ . Viktor took his reaction in stride and placed a brave and comforting arm around Yuuri’s waist, whispering smoothly to ease his nerves. 

 

Yuuri knew this was inevitable, but he thought he at least had until the competition’s opening before meeting the Russian Yuri again. He has nothing against the younger skater, he respects Yuri’s dedication to the sport and the boy had a talent Yuuri can not deny, but perhaps - just perhaps - he was still intimidated with the confident and often violent teenager. Yuuri can  _ almost _ see why this was his sister’s type, he wouldn’t dare say it out loud. 

 

His musings were interrupted as they enter the ice area and soon the familiar view of bodies skating on ice filled his vision, the sounds of blade cutting through smooth ice entered his ears, and Yuuri was washed with a sense of calm. Viktor smiled when he saw Yuuri relaxing a little bit in his own element, and the older man turned to greet everyone on the ice to announce their arrival.  _ Whiiiiich  _ effectively ruined the tiniest sense of calm Yuuri had a second ago.  _ Thanks for nothing Viktor.  _

 

As expected the Russian budding figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky, came to them in the only manner he knows. Loudly, and he means  _ loudly _ . Yuri started to scream expletives at Viktor as he ran over to them and was even more colorful when Viktor pulled him into a hug, Yuuri doesn’t understand half of what they were saying but he did hear “...let go this instant, I will  _ shove my skates so high up your ASS,  _ Viktor!” He decided wisely to wait by the sides after the two russians have calmed down a bit. 

 

As he stood closer to the rink’s dividing walls, he felt a soft tap on his shoulders and found a lovely  _ pretty _ looking lady smiling at him, “You must be Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor’s little pet, my name is Mila Babicheva. Welcome to Russia!” she greeted in English. Yuuri smiled and took her offered hand and shook it well, “It’s nice meeting you and thank you for the welcome.” The woman smiled before resting her elbow on the wall, watching the still bickering Viktor and Yuri, “You must be really patient to deal with  _ that _ all the time.” 

 

“Usually, I only had one children to deal with.”

 

The redhead laughed and gave him a friendly shoulder punch,  _ Nice one! _ She added. Soon, Viktor returned to Yuuri’s side with Yuri tagging along still looking like a really angry cat, but after recognizing him as rival from Onsen on Ice, Yuri merely gave Yuuri a huff of a greeting. “Mila, it’s so great to see you again!” 

 

“You too Viktor, I see you’re still coaching.” 

 

“Now now, you speak as if I’ve done it for years!” 

 

“And you haven’t so you might as well just come back home as a skater, you big prick!” 

 

They fell into an easy conversation before Yuri visibly stilled and stood just a little bit straighter, Yuuri asked him what’s wrong and the other boy just looked behind his shoulders as he grumbled in Russian. The same doors Viktor and he came through opened with a dramatic bang and Yakov walked in with Georgi in his training outfit and…

 

_ Oh my god _ . 

 

_ Oh my fucking god _ . 

 

_ My life is fulfilled _ . 

 

Yuuri stood still, frozen, as Lilia,  _ the  _ Lilia Baranovskaya strolled through the doors with her iconic mustard yellow coat and the perfect bun of a prima ballerina, figure ramrod straight and a body language that  _ screamed confidence _ . Viktor took a step forward to greet his old coach, and he could see Mila sneakily retreating to the other side of the ice to continue her practice, Yuri still wearing his ever present pout. 

 

_ Lilia Baranovskaya _ is walking towards him!!!  It took every fiber in his body to make sure his body is still receiving oxygen, no matter how little, because the primary Goddess of Ballet is in the room and him, plain old  _ Katsuki Yuuri _ is in the very same room! What did his body need again? Oh yes, oxygen. 

 

Oh Viktor? He’s still rather oblivious to Yuuri’s massive fangirling state. He was most jealous when he found out Lilia was training Yuri in ballet and what would he give for that chance, he thought. 

 

Although he supposed he shouldn’t be too greedy, he now had his Viktor by his side and that was enough, always almost enough for him. This didn’t mean he can’t show appreciation to the  _ bloody wonderful _ prima of Bolshoi company in the way he knows best. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Yakov looked over his former student to see the Japanese skater, the idiot Nikiforov decided to bloody coach. “I see you’re still sticking with this clown, boy. I hope you get wiser soon.” He spoke to Yuuri. Viktor gasped in indignation and defended himself when he realised Yuuri didn’t even stammer to defend  _ him _ , so he turned and saw. So did Yakov. 

 

Yuuri’s face slowly became a lovely impression of a cooked lobster as he stammered a  _ very _ formal greeting in Russian to Lilia, who regarded him in strictly concealed surprise. He then proceeded to tell the prima how he  _ absolutely loved   _ her dance in Detroit when the company performed there for Christmas and he is an  _ absolute fan  _ and  _ oh gosh  _ can he possibly be honored to shake her hand? 

 

Lilia recognised a fellow ballet practitioner when she heard him, and before the prima could speak to him, she heard his current pupil snort. “She’s a prima, yeah so what, there are others too you know.” 

 

Viktor has never seen Yuuri so scandalised, even after seeing Viktor fully naked at that restaurant in China once and many more half-nakedness in Hasetsu. Yuuri also snapped. At Yuri. Yuuri snapped at Yuri. 

 

Well, that sentence is confusing said out loud. 

 

“How can you say that! Madam Baranovskaya is  **the** prima of the Bolshoi company and she deserves every ounce of your respect even if you never respect another person in your life! Please do apologise!” 

 

Viktor is amused at how Yuuri can be angry, annoyed, and yet be polite at the same time. Is this a Japanese thing? Oh wait, British people are kinda similar actually. 

 

Then Lilia surprised everyone by laughing and patting Yuuri on the shoulder, “Calm down boy, Yuri knows to be respectful, don’t you? After all, where would you be without me training you.” She aimed the remark and the slightly chastised russian and faced Yuuri. “Tell me your ballet.” She demanded and Yuuri just light up in his own mysterious way and Viktor was continued to be amused. 

 

\------------------------------

 

Until he was not. 

 

Viktor knew Yuuri did ballet with Minako, I mean, it was  _ his  _ job as a coach to know about these things. But he didn’t know Yuuri was a massive fan of Lilia, whom he had known for some years now. Obviously one person can have many idols, especially in different sports or art, but this  _ this _ is making his gut churn and a bigger green monster to awake. 

 

_ He _ was supposed to be Yuuri’s only idol. 

 

It was a selfish thing to think of, but Viktor is every kind of selfish when it comes to Yuuri. The said man has taken to the ice as Yakov grunted his approval and after a pair of skates was shoved at him by Yuri. This was a good thing, he thought, Yuuri on ice currently is dedicated to surprise and seduce  _ him _ , Viktor Nikiforov, so this should be good, this should be normal. 

 

But it wasn’t. 

 

Yuuri skated with an excited, “Oh god, Viktor, I can’t believe I am skating in front of  _ Lilia Baranovskaya _ ! This is so amazing, thank you for bringing me here Viktor!” And who is Viktor to not melt under that amazing and sincere gratitude. Although he does have to wonder, exactly when in Mother Russia’s name is this fangirling going to stop! 

 

After warm up, Yuuri had begin to skate in a lazy pattern before seemingly to dance to an entirely different programme. Viktor certainly didn’t choreographed it, and neither did Yuuri as they were practicing and training to such a packed schedule before Russia it would be difficult to do something this  _ extra _ , but Viktor couldn’t shake the familiarity of it somehow. 

 

His mood took turn for the worst as the more he watched, the more he realised this skate wasn’t remotely directed at him, he could  _ feel  _ it. Lilia hummed as she watched Yuuri on ice next to him, “A rather remarkable student you have Vitya, even doing the Sugar Plum Fairy on skates. Yura could learn a thing or two from your little precious.” 

 

Oh. 

 

Yuuri moved his arms in the most delicate and elegant manner, the step sequence he was skating to was pointed and his spins just awfully beautiful. He wasn’t dancing to any music, but after what Lilia said, Viktor could hear the music in his head, syncing perfectly with Yuuri and painting such vivid imagery as if he was on the world’s biggest stage of an icy scenery and  _ danced and danced and danced _ . 

 

Can he go punch a wall? Or was that unprofessional? 

 

When Yuuri finished his impromptu performance, his face was flushed with exertion, breath coming in soft pants, and beads of sweat trickling down his face. The entire rink was silent, captivated by the dance, bright eyes and awed expression make Viktor proud. Viktor opened his arms to welcome him back when he heard Lilia. 

 

“Yuuri, your skating was beautiful but you must learn the difference between dancing on a ballet stage and on an ice rink. Pay attention to your foot and your pointe, lean more into your movement and don’t be restricted, understood?” 

 

“Y-Yes ma’am! Thank you for your feedback!” 

 

“Hmm yes, I enjoyed it. I hope you bring the same level of competition for Yura at Rostelecom.” And with that, the prima moved to direct Yuri in training after his warm up. 

 

Viktor could feel competitiveness rising, he was supposed to be Yuuri’s coach! How could someone else do, it was supposed to be his job now to coach Yuuri, this was getting out of hand. If this continued, Viktor really needs to punch a wall. Screw professionalism. Yuuri happily letting someone else speak to him as a coach was also unbelieveable! Viktor knew somewhere in the back of his head that he was being ridiculou and unreasonable, not to mention straight out jealous. 

 

Yuuri is such a traitor. Viktor pouted and was resolved to ignore Yuuri for the rest of the day but automatically responded when Yuuri called his name. Viktor stumbled a bit as Yuuri grabbed him closer to the rink’s wall, warm hands on his arm and the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. Yuuri glanced around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to them, before giving him the tiniest peck on the cheek. Quick and untraceable motion as he was wary of where they were. “To be honest I was really nervous coming here today, but meeting Lilia one of the best thing that happened in my life, all thanks to you Viktor. So, uh… thank you.” he ended in a shy smile.

 

Viktor stared, and stared a little bit more. His Yuuri, his precious  _ solnyshko  _ Yuuri smiling so purely at him,  _ this is so unfair _ . “Viktor?” 

 

He cleared his throat, “Ah, you are most welcome Yuuri! Why don’t you get off the ice and we return to the hotel,  _ da? _  We need rest for tomorrow’s practice you know.” 

 

Yuuri nodded in agreement and went to say his goodbyes to the other skaters he was introduced to, he would have gotten a pass if he just  _ didn’t _ go to greet Lillia in that awestruck expression of his. 

 

_ You’re such a traitor Yuuri _ ,  _ and traitors get punished. _ Viktor know he’ll get his petty revenge. 

 

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

 

Later, between the crumpled and disorganised sheets of the hotel bed, between the warm breath and sensual gasp of pleasure, between the whispers of love, devotion, and adoration, there were rushed movement - moments of purposeful pain and bites and marking, moments when he lets his self-control loose. Moments where Yuuri’s voice and noises overcame his sanity, he let himself thrust, grind, and tease. 

 

_ This is your punishment _ , he will say. In a whisper, in a moan, in a choked gasp.  _ Take it, take it all.  _ And Yuuri would. 

  
The next day will dawn and as they woke Viktor makes butterfly kisses at all the forming bruises and sore areas, while Yuuri reminded himself to do this more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, after Chicken Nugget Knows and Phichit Is A Friend, I am bound to write about them shagging at one point right? Despite being only a paragraph. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also that Sugar Plum Fairy thing? Don’t even bother asking. I finished this at 2 AM with twitching eyes, so seriously, don’t ask. 
> 
> I love comment and kudos. *blows kiss*


End file.
